bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Warriors
Who Are the UNSC Warriors? The UNSC Warriors is a group on Bungie.net. A fun fact about the UNSC Warriors is that they started a whole alliance of groups, such as The Brash Commune, Christians Under God, Brothers in Christ, Infused Entertainment,Shadowed Defenders and many others, if it wasn't for the UNSC Warriors, many of those groups wouldn't have ever even been created and never allied with each other. The UNSC Warriors is Captain Richards' primary headquerters and hideout, alone with his best friends, or what would be called his "crew" in the group. Many of the members in the UNSC Warriors are very polite and caring. They are always willing to help someone out. The UNSC Warriors used to be an open-to-the-public group, but after many forum pirates, AKA flamers and Spammers came along, and sent many spies into the group. Captain Richards was forced to change the group setting to "Membership requires Approval," and only trusted people or people the UNSC Warriors' knows are allowed to join the group without being interviewed many times and interigated. The UNSC Warriors' is home to many, many forum games. Including your favorite classics like "Corrupt a Wish," and the "Counting Game," and many of its own forum games that the UNSC Warriors' crew thought of. Such as "Last Post by the End of the month," Unlike many groups, the UNSC Warriors' primary threads aren't aimed toward Machinima and Caption Contests like most groups, but for just general discussions and questions. Such as its famous "Go see this Movie," thread which is where we rate movies and tell our thoughts on them and what we think of newer movies that are coming out, it is mostly used when a member sees a movie so they come back and tell us all about, that way if another wants to see the movie, they know if it's good or not. Basically you could talk about anything you want thats not against the rules, and the rules are simple, pretty much just use your common sense, like for example no racism or s3xual threads are allowed, and are the most enforced rules. Unlike many groups, they allow religious and political discussion. The UNSC Warriors Today: The UNSC Warriors is still alive today, just hidden and not spoken of much. he latest news on it is that HaloKing343 is Co-Captain, and Renegade01 temporary took some time off because he is busy. Captain Richards is active on the group everyday. It is the best place to contact him. How the UNSC Warriors Group was Founded Captain Richards created the group on February 16th 2007.He was a member of this group called "The BatCave" when he first came to Bungie.net,after seeing what and how a group is from the BatCave he decided to make his own group.he wanted a Military themed group so he named it UNSC Warriors.He had trouble at first when I made it,he couldn't get any members to join and it was very un-active,the only member he had was a guy named Lebal he was from that group the BatCave he was the very first member of the UNSC Warriors ever, Lebal had left before he even met Renegade01, on of the UNSC Warriors' co-Captains.Than meanwhile Captain Richards made one of his threads in the public forum about how hot Cortana is and that is where I met Renegade01, they talked for a little bit than Captain Richards invited him to the UNSC Warriors.He accepted, than Captain Richards noticed he was a real good member and was always active and recruiting members,he than made him my First Mate.after that the UNSC Warriors was getting better Captain Richards and Renegade01 had recruited 14 members.We needed a Second mate and a Third mate,so Captain Richards remembered a friend of his named "Demerzal" they met him in the Flood forum and they were good friends and used to have MSN chats a lot Captain Richards knew him before he made the UNSC Warriors. Anyway Captain Richards invited him to join the UNSC Warriors and he did,Captain Richards made him Second Mate.Than things were going good in the UNSCW and than he met a member in the UNSCW named "Rocketswitasmile" he was a friend of Captain Richards,he was the leader of the UNSC Warriors' allied group known as "Soldiers of the Cross" He was made Third Mate in the UNSC Warriors.Than the UNSC Warriors finally had its main crew.After that we started recruiting more members and stuff. Then Captain Richards noticed Demerzal was good at making group articles and links and stuff so he made him Content Manager also. Then some bad news came up.Rocketswitasmile had a tragedy come up in his family that I will not go into details about and he had to resign from Third mate and stay a normal Marine member.So then Captain Richards needed a new Third mate for the UNSC Warriors.There was this member in the UNSC Warriors named "HaloKing343" He was made Third mate. So then everything was well in the UNSC Warriors again.Then bad news came up again. Captain Richards was un-active from the UNSCW for over 6 months because of a family matter. He was away for 6 months without warning or trace.It was horrible.Than finally he returned and found out that 15 of the members left,including Demerzal,he was the only mate that left. So than Captain Richards needed a new Second Mate so he made Haloking343 who was the UNSC Warrior's Third mate, promoted him to Second mate and as for the new Third mate Captain Richards gave it to this new member named "Mastersniper16".After that Captain Richards,Renegade01,HaloKing343 and Mastersniper were recruiting new members again.Than after a lot of hard work we finally did it.After that Captain Richards found out more about Demerzal,him and HaloKing343 had created a group of there own called "The Brash Commune" and Captain Richards joined it. And that is how the UNSC Warriors group was born. It is still alive today.